Love Square GabpayTroypayTroyella,Rypay,Tryan
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Sharpay had found it hard to pay attention to Troy when Gabriella is all she can think about. Ryan is back from his trip and he has his eye on one particular girl. Gabriella wants to believe in everything but can she? Troy has doubts, what are they?


It was an early Saturday morning at American Airlines airport around seven thirty to be exact, when Ryan evens stepped from his plane and into the double doors that lead to his familiar town of Alberquire New Mexico

I own nothing dealing with HSM but this is my story so deal with it. This is a love Square story dealing with Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay and Troy. Trust me the end is worth getting to, please comment and enjoy. The first few paragraphs is all Sharpay and Tyan and the other characters come in after that. PLEASE COMMENT

.

It was an early Saturday morning at American Airlines airport around seven thirty to be exact, when Ryan evens stepped from his plane and into the double doors that lead to his familiar town of Alberquire New Mexico. He strolled over to his luggage and counted the bags as he watched people come and go near him. When he lifted all five of his bag handles up he spotted some airport help and signaled them over to help him. "Mr. Evans", the young assistant male said grabbing the bags and placing them onto a dolly. Its been seven months since Ryan Evans has even seen his home town. He decided to go with his father on his business trip and he left Sharpay with their mother, they needed to bond, he thought as he looked around for his family. Ryan spotted a small girl holding up a sign that read, "Ryan Evans". Ryan wanted to know who the girl was but didn't feel like asking questions and looked around for his parents.

He soon spotted his old nanny waving towards him. "Great they sent the nanny this time," Ryan said getting ready to grab his bags. When he met his nanny the little girl that was with her hugged him and pulled his hand. "You will like the house Ryan," the little girl said as he carried his bags to the limo. "Really," he asked looking back at the nanny to see if she was going to tell him who the little girl was. "Sarah that's enough now," the nanny said grabbing the little girl by the arm. Ryan finally knew that Sarah was Mrs. Macy's daughter. She was a little thing the last time he saw her and now she was a big five year old girl with large blonde curls. Ryan sat in the car with his eyes closed the entire time. He had so many thoughts shooting through his mind he didn't know which one to confront first.

Sharpay pulled her dark blue tank top over her head and studied herself in the full body mirror. Her long blonde hair laid over her shoulders and her short white shorts made her blue shirt pop out. She glided a matching blue head band over her head and smiled. "Show time," Sharpay told herself as she heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Ryan's here already,?" she asked herself rushing down the stairs trying not to fall. She hadn't seen her baby brother in seven months she wondered what he was up to. They barley spoke on the phone and even if they did it wouldn't be for long they both were always busy. Sharpay stood at the front door waiting until someone opened it. Ryan took the liberty of pushing the door open and peeking inside the house. He noticed major changes in the view and style of the room.

"Ryan," the boy heard a screech from his right side and he quickly turned around. He saw a tall blonde girl with deep brown eyes and a bright smile. "Ry I missed you," he heard the girl say as she hugged him and rubbed the back of his head. Ryan felt a small tingle surge through his body as the girl hugged onto him but after he heard the word Ry and he felt that tender touch on his head he pulled back and studied the girls face. "Shar..?" Ryan asked starring at the girls lips and then at the rest of her body. "No it's the queen of the Nile, of course its me silly," Sharpay said laughing and hitting her brother playfully on the arm. "What happened to you," Ryan asked trying hard not to stare down at Sharpay's developing breast. "Ry…I'm a woman now," the girl told her brother as she helped him to his room. He didn't speak as the girl lead him in the direction away from his previous room. "Shar my room is that way," Ryan told his sister as she gave him a small nod. "Ry mom let me covert your old room into a second closet. But I did get her to give you her and dad's old room, I told her you always wanted it," Sharpay said placing the loose suit cases onto the bed and clicking them open.

Ryan watched as Sharpay sorted his clothes on the bed. "Ryan guess what," Sharpay said trying to catch her brothers attention. "What," he asked starring at her face as she smiled. "I have a boyfriend now…you know Troy Bolton well…"Sharpay began as he brother cut her off," the only Troy Bolton I know is stuck on basketball eighth grade Troy," Ryan said trying to make a point to his sister. "But we're older Ry, he's older and I think he's special," Sharpay told her brother as she faced his clothes once more. Ryan stepped towards Sharpay and placed his hand gently on her shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks," Ryan chuckled as he pulled away and placed his clean clothes into different drawers. Sharpay rose above her brother and knocked over a few piles of clothes. "Ry…Troy is a nice guy and he's changed a lot, you'll like him, trust me," Sharpay told her brother as she stepped out of his sight. Ryan quickly shoved his remaining clothes in the closest open spot he could see and dashed down the hallway. Sharpay sat on he bed dialing numbers on her phone. Ryan watched as the pink stones on the phone made his sister's eyes sparkle. "Hi Troy, guess what ryan's back in town, I know you remember him….no Troy he's my brother…..I told you that," Sharpay spoke sounding a little hostile in her voice. Ryan tapped his knuckled on the door and let himself in as Sharpay smiled at him. "Troy I'll call you back, I need to spend some quality time with my brother," Sharpay said before she clicked the phone off.

Ryan walked around Sharpay's room taking in the extra space she accumulated over time. He spotted her closet and slid it open to find his entire old room extended into five different isles with hangers, and shoe racks all up and down the walls. He looked back at Sharpay who was now standing behind him. He starred her in the eyes and smiled as she hugged her brother again. "I missed you Ry, maybe we could go out tonight," Sharpay said squeezing Ryan tighter. He felt her soft breast push up against his chest as she squeezed him closer. He slid his hands up to her back and embraced her back before she pulled away. "So where will it be," Sharpay asked her brother who was standing still looking at her. If she would of looked down she would of noticed the slight errection Ryan had down below. "Ry," Sharpay said snapping her fingers in her brothers face. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "anywhere," and walked off. Sharpay starred at Ryan as he left her room and she slowly walked over to lock her door. When Ryan was gone she searched through her phone for the perfect restaurant and it was Ryan's favorite.

Ryan rushed down the hall and into his bathroom and slammed the door. He starred down at his erected penis and swallowed his spit hard as he starred down at himself. "Go down…go down," he told himself over and over as he had a flashback of Sharpay's sweet touch. Ryan sat on his toilet seat and began to breath in slowly and let the air out fast. Yeah it was working for a while but that's before a knock hit his room door. Ryan listened through the bathroom door and into his room and one knock turned into two and so on and so forth. "Ry come on I know where I'm taking you," Sharpay told her brother through the thick walls. Ryan wondered how Sharpay would dress that night. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head but they hit him over and over as he tried getting dressed. A few minutes later Ryan emerged from his bathroom in some dark jeans and a white T shirt. Sharpay met her brother and hugged him once again before kissing him on the forehead. "How do I look,?" she asked waiting for an answer. Ryan starred at his sister and handed her his hand. She knew the routine, so she grabbed his hand and spun around fast and then slowed down. Ryan watched his sister twirl around him in her yellow knee high skirt and black shirt. "Beautiful," Ryan complimented as Sharpay grabbed his hand and led him to the front porch. "So where are we going"? he asked anxiously.

Sharpay smiled and led her brother to her pink convertible. They both hopped inside the car as Sharpay clicked the car on. "So where are we going again,?" Ryan asked his sister who was still ignoring the question. Ryan just leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. Sharpay drove from the driveway and into the local shopping district and into a parking lot. Ryan opened his eyes when they came to an abrupt stop and starred at his surroundings. He noticed that Sharpay took him to their favorite restaurant that they hadn't been to since Ryan left. "I'm starving," Sharpay said stepping from the car as Ryan followed. Sharpay spotted Gabriella and Troy talking on the corner on their way to an ice-cream shop. She took a deep breath and strolled into the restaurant ignoring her friends. "Shar isn't that your basketball crazed boyfriend outside," Ryan asked his sister as she nodded and looked through the glass windows. "So why isn't he with you," Ryan asked his sister as she starred at him. "Because I asked him for a little favor," Sharpay said flipping her hair behind her back and walking towards a table. Ryan sat across from his sister and noticed Troy and Gabriella walking into the restaurant. "Wait are they coming in here," Ryan asked looking at Troy. Sharpay ignored him and ordered a small coke. "Shar.." Ryan said tapping his sister's hand. Troy pulled Gabriella towards Ryan and Sharpay and smiled," Hey babe I see you're brother sitting," Troy said joking. "Ummm yeah," Sharpay answered looking up from her menu and towards Gabriella. "Hey Gabs…sit here," Sharpay told the girl patting the seat next to her. Gabriella pouted as Sharpay grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the seat next to her.

"So Ryan what's up man," Troy asked looking at the blonde boy. "Nothing……… I guess I'm going back to East High," Ryan said with a suddle tone in his voice. "Cool man maybe you could join the basketball team," Troy asked nudging the boy. "I'm a theater kind of guy," Ryan said picking up his menu and glancing through it. Gabriella starred at Sharpay who was smiling in her direction. Sharpay tried to look onto her menu but Gabriella looked so pretty this morning, but of course she was always stunning. Gabriella wore a pink baby doll shirt with blue jeans and ballet shoes. "Gabi you know you should join the drama club, its really fun and since Ry and I are the vice presidents it'll be easy for you to join," Sharpay told the girl who was now starring at Troy. "Gabs.." Sharpay said placing her hand on the girls thigh to get her attention. Gabriella jumped at Sharpay's hand on her thigh and starred at the girl. "Did you hear me," Sharpay asked without moving her hand. "Uh yeah," Gabriella said lifting Sharpay's hand from her leg. Ryan starred at Sharpay's actions throughout breakfast. Sharpay seemed to pay more attention to Gabriella then him or even Troy who was suppose to be her boyfriend.

When the group was done Sharpay paid the bill and placed one arm around Gabriela's neck and spoke to the group. "Maybe we should head to Hollister for awhile," Sharpay said as Gabriella pulled away. Ryan agreed and Troy just shrugged his shoulders. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but Sharpay placed a finger up to the girl's lips. "Gabs you have to come I don't want to be the only girl," Sharpay said smiling seductively at Gabriella. "Fine but I'm only staying out for an hour and then I have to head home," Gabriella hissed as they all walked out onto the sidewalk. "Shar isn't Hollister that way," Ryan asked his sister who shook her head no. "They moved it about two months ago…where have you been man space,?" Troy asked picking on Ryan as they walked. Gabriella was trying to pace herself to keep up with Troy but Shapay would always slide between the two. "Sharpay is there a problem," Troy asked his girlfriend as she looked at him and back in front of her. "No problems here Troy, just a little distraction that's all," Sharpay smiled as Troy placed his hand under her chin and quickly faced her towards him. "Then make me your new distraction," He said kissing her sweetly on the lips. She sighed as he did this and when he pulled away she just shot him a faint smile and began to walk again. Troy glanced back at Ryan who was a few feet behind all of them. "I think I'll walk with Ryan," Troy told Sharpay as she waved him to shoo. "So Gabriella…" Sharpay spoke as the girl caught up with her.

Hollister was a huge white store with grass and bamboo looking things shooting out from every end. Gabriella was the first to step into the store with Sharpay right behind her. "Ahhh," the girls heard from a teenage girl in the store. "Hi Sharpay I'm Heather and I am like totally going to East High with you, I told the principal to put me into Ms. Darbus's room, and he totally did and I was like so happy I mean I get to be near an heiress how cool is that," the girl asked jumping up and down. "Who said you could talk to me," Sharpay gave the girl a quick ice queen remark and tugged Gabriella towards a pile of tank tops. Heather followed behind them watching everything Sharpay touched and when the girls walked away she purchased the items. Ryan and Troy trailed in after a while of hanging outside. Troy rushed to a rack of shorts as Ryan took in the new vibe the store gave off. "Oh my God Sharpay this is like so beautiful are you going to wear it anytime soon," Heather asked breathing loudly next to Sharpay. Sharpay looked over to her side and back at Heather," if you don't get away from me".

Ryan smiled when he spotted Sharpay snapping at some girl next to her. Gabriella was up against a rack starring at Troy and sighing really loud. Ryan saw Sharpay lift up a shirt she dropped in front of some weird girl and he just smiled. He could almost see her black underwear that sat under her skirt. Ryan walked over towards Gabriella and Sharpay and placed his hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "You like Troy huh," he whispered as the girl's eyes widened and she looked at him and back towards Sharpay. "Don't worry its not like I'm going to tell Shar…I don't really think she likes him anyway," Ryan told Gabriella as she stood up. "How do you know, she told you," a curious Gabriella asked. "A brother just knows these things," Ryan spoke as Sharpay faced him. "Lets go before I have to kill someone," she said in a serious tone. Gabriella ran towards Troy and tugged his arm so they could leave. Sharpay just glanced at the girl as she did this until the woman at the register spoke. "one sixteen," the lady spoke up as Sharpay pulled out her visa card and swiped it. She quickly grabbed her bags and she walked out the store leaving Gabriella and Troy inside.

"Troy do you really like Sharpay," Gabriella asked out of the blue. Troy nodded his head although he knew it wasn't true. He loved someone else and he knew it. Gabriella stood next to Troy as he bought a few pair of shorts and followed the boy out so they could meet back up with Sharpay and Ryan. "Well we have to get back to the house our mom is on her way," Sharpay told her friends as Ryan watched her lips make out the words. Ryan saw Sharpay hug Troy and kiss him again just before Gabriella snatched Troy's hand. "See you later guys," Sharpay said hugging Gabriella and pulling her in tightly. Sharpay could feel Gabriella's soft breast push in to hers which sent chills down her spine. Sharpay pulled back and kissed Gabriella's cheek, "see you Monday," she said and walked off. Gabriella tried to wipe the kiss from her cheek but it wouldn't come off. She could still feel the sticky lip gloss from Sharpay's lips press onto her cheek leaving a warm imprint on her face. "That's my girl, I like that kind of stuff," Troy said as Sharpay walked towards the restaurant where she left her car. Ryan gave Troy a one hand fist hug and left to trail behind his sister. Gabriella poked Troy's arm, "What you just said isn't funny," Gabriella told him as they walked down the street together, talking.

Ryan drove Sharpay's car to their house as Sharpay starred out the window. "Ry you know I really do love Troy," Sharpay said turning towards her brother as he peeked over at her," but?" Sharpay took a small few breaths and placed her hand on Ryan's arm as he drove. "Ry I really like…..I mean love someone else and well, I really do love Troy but its more like a brotherly love you know," Sharpay said pulling her hand back towards her lap. "She loves you Ryan…wait no she's your sister," Ryan told himself as he arrived at the house. "Ryan I really want this person that I love h…" Sharpay stopped and looked into her brother's eyes. "Never mind…its stupid, and besides I shouldn't drop all of this on you right after you get back," Sharpay said walking into the house. Ryan waited in the car for a while before he walked in behind his sister. Sharpay was sitting on the kitchen counter eating grapes from a bowl. Ryan walked next to her and grabbed a handful and shoved a few into his mouth. "Ew gross," Sharpay giggled catching a few grapes in her mouth after she tossed them into the air. Ryan placed his hand around Sharpay's waist and gave her a hug. "Uh Ry you're creeping me out," Sharpay said as her brother pulled away. "Sorry hormones," he said as Sharpay looked disgusted. "I mean.." Ryan said trying to make it better.

Sharpay grabbed her bowl and hopped from the counter and walked up the stairs. "I said I was sorry," Ryan yelled after her as she made her way into her room. Ryan lamed his fist onto the counter as the front door opened. "Duckie," Ryan heard a familiar voice say as he spotted his mother in the doorway. He hugged her as she kissed his forehead and then his hair. "Lets look at you," she said as Ryan tossed his hand into the air and flexed. "O Duckie I missed you, how's my dashing boy,?" his mother asked.

Sharpay sat on her bed trying to force the creepy thought her brother just gave her. Maybe she was taking it a little too far and besides Ryan's her brother he wasn't thinking of her in that way, right? She asked herself as her phone began to ring. "Beautiful bombshell speaking," Sharpay answered her phone as Troy began to speak. "Troy I told you I can't go to the game tomorrow night I have other plans," she explained as he wined on the phone. "If I have time I'll come I promise," Sharpay told him as she hung up the phone. She was planning on going to the scholastic bowl Monday night and nothing was going to make her change her mind. She laid on her bed with her pink sidekick in her hands clicking through the numbers. "Amber, Ashley, Britney, Carla……Gabriella," Sharpay stopped on the brunettes name. A smiled played across her lips as she pressed the quick dial button and listened to the dial tone. "Gabriella speaking," a small voice said on the other line. "Uh Gabs its Sharpay meet me at my locker first thing in the morning its important," Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "But…" Gabriella began as Sharpay cut her off by ending the phone call.

Gabriella was making cookies with her mother in the kitchen as her mother placed her daughter's hair in a pony tail. "So Gabi who was that?" he mother asked as she rolled up a ball of cookie dough. "That was Sharpay…she wants me to meet her first thing tomorrow," Gabriella told her mother as she placed the dough on the aluminum sheet. "Oh that's nice, and what about that Troy boy?" her mother asked as Gabriella stopped what she was doing. "Mom that's Sharpay's boyfriend," Gabriella said with a small lump in her throat. "I know, but you like him right?" she asked smiling in her daughter's direction. "Mom," Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she placed the sheet into the oven. "Well yes or no," her mother asked. "Mom, that's between me and him," Gabriella said pacing herself from the kitchen and into the dining room. Her mother followed as Gabriella sat on the couch and her mother sat next to her. She hugged her daughter and looked into her eyes. "Sweetie friends should always know when the other likes them or not, even if it doesn't work out its best for everyone," Mrs.Montez said as Gabriella leaned on her mother's shoulder. She didn't say a word as her mother rocked her until she fell to sleep.

Troy shot a three pointer from his back porch as Chad snatched the ball from Zeke and dribbled it down the court. "I think I'm ready to confess my true feelings," Troy shouted towards his friend. "What man?" Chad asked as Zeke felt the rubber ball between his fingers. "Yeah man, I'm tired of lying to Sharpay and I'm tired of lying to myself," Troy said joining his friends on the court. "Man that's women stuff," Chad said pulling the ball to his chest and bending his knees. "Its not," Zeke said blocking Chad. "Whatever, Sharpay will never like you man," Chad screamed towards Zeke who knocked the ball from his hand. "Screw you man," he shouted as Troy stole the ball and shot a two pointer from his gate. "OOO," Mr. Bolton shouted catching the boys in the yard. "Now we need to use that in the game," Mr. Bolton spoke like a coach to the boys. Troy tossed the ball to Chad and walked off the court. "Yo Troy what's up," his father yelled as his son walked out the gate. "He's just a little love struck," Zeke yelled as Mr. Bolton followed his son out the yard. "Man you think his dad needs to know," Chad asked starring at Zeke. "Nah man, let Troy tell him," Zeke told his friend as he grabbed a bottle of water from the ground next to his shirt. "Yeah, let us pray," Chad joked as Zeke shook his head in disappointment.

Sharpay found herself awaking to the beeping of her alarm clock. She slept in her clothes after a long day and now it was time for her to head to school. She leapt up from her bed and took a quick shower. She washed her hair with her new strawberry shampoo and hoped from the shower. Her bathroom mirror was fogged up so she wiped it with her towel that was wrapped around her body. She quickly got dressed and brushed her wet hair down straight. She left the bathroom and looked around her room for her book bag. Ryan was already down stairs when she made it to the front room. "Morning Shar," Ryan said as his mother fixed his shirt. He tried to pull away from her grip but his mother didn't budge. "I'll meet you at school Ry I have to see Gabriella," Sharpay said after she grabbed a apple from the table and stormed out. "Well Duckie I can take you to school," his mother said as he disagreed. He grabbed his books and got ready for his first day back at East High since seven months ago. Ryan searched his parents garage for a car that he could drive. He didn't really think it was necessary for him and Sharpay to have a car since they went to the same school and places. He spotted the black convertible that resembled his sister's pink one and grabbed the keys. He drove it from the ten car garage and into the streets heading down the next seven blocks to East High.

Sharpay ran into the school building rushing towards her locker. She grabbed a few flyers from the back of her locker and headed to the scholastic room. She looked around for Gabriella but she couldn't see the brunette anywhere. Before the first bell run to let the students into the school Gabriella walked into the room. She wore some white Capri with a red shirt that had a gold E across the left breast for East High. "Hey Sharpay so what did you want to tell me," Gabriella asked as Sharpay shifted through the papers in her hand. "Gabi I would really appreciate it if you could come to the play today at four and I'll make sure I come to your decathlon thing at six," Sharpay told the girl. Gabriella wondered why Sharpay couldn't ask on the phone but she knew in person it was harder for her to say no. "Isn't the game today, don't you have to watch your boy," Gabriella asked as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah but Troy's cool with it," Sharpay said as Gabriella grabbed the flyer from Sharpay's hand. "Fine, I'll think about it," Gabriella told her before she walked out. The school bell rung and Sharpay dashed into the halls placing flyers everywhere. Gabriella made it to her first class and sat next to Troy who was looking around the room. "Troy you mind bringing some of that attention this way," Gabriella asked her friend as he smiled at her. "Sorry Gabs I'm looking for Ryan did'ya see him?" Troy asked as Gabriella sighed, "No".

When the class began Ryan stepped into his chemistry class and sat next to Troy. Gabriella was on his opposite side and Taylor was behind all of them. "Miss Montez what the answer," the teacher asked the small girl who gave him her best answer. She was always right in math and chemistry but she wasn't really as good in English so she had Sharpay tutor her. Hah, Sharpay out of everyone in the school she could choose from she had Sharpay, Gabriella thought as the class went on. When the bell rung the class filed out as Troy walked next to Ryan into the hall. Gabriella didn't like the fact that she was being ignored but Sharpay met up with her in the hall. "Library in ten," Sharpay said during their free period. Gabriella agreed and walked out of the blonde's sight. Ryan was laughing with Troy near the gym and Sharpay was talking to Kelsi out of earshot of Taylor. Taylor made her way to the scholastic room to practice a few problems before the game later on that day. West High was good but they were going up against North High the best math and science school in New Mexico.

Gabriella met Sharpay in the back of the library. Sharpay never wanted to be seen in the library but Gabriella refused to meet the girl in the computer lab. Sharpay already had books placed in front of her as Gabriella sat down. "So can we…" Gabriella was about to ask if they could get started as she spotted the books in front of Sharpay. It wasn't the books that caught her eyes but the titles of them. "Say it Loud: I'm a Lesbian, Understanding the gay culture, I'm me and that's different," the last book seemed different from the first two but it had a bright rainbow towards the bottom. Sharpay caught Gabriella's curious eyes and the girl smiled and stacked the books above one another. "Sorry someone left these and I just wanted to see what they were about," Sharpay lied trying to comfort the girl. Gabriella nodded and pulled out her own books and opened them. "I don't get information from sentences thing," Gabriella said as Sharpay slid her seat next to the girl. Gabriella didn't really feel comfortable around the girl after seeing the books but she just decided Sharpay was telling the truth.

Sharpay handed Gabriella a blank sheet of paper and told her to find all the mistakes in the paragraphs. As Gabriella did what she was told Sharpay starred at the girl's lips. She studied Gabriella's face and wondered if the girl really thought that being a lesbian was weird. Sharpay always had weird dreams of being with another girl but no other girl but one of her best friends. She starred at Gabriella's lips as the girl licked them slowly and read her paper. Sharpay smiled in Gabriella's direction and placed her hand on the table next to Gabriella's hand. Gabriella looked up to see the girl smiling at her, she took a deep breath and handed Sharpay her paper. Sharpay looked at the paper and told Gabriella that she missed a few mistakes and pointed them out. As Sharpay corrected Gabriella's mistakes Ryan walked into the library and strolled over to his sister. He placed his right hand behind Sharpay's lower back and hugged her tight before he kissed her cheek. Sharpay pushed him back and wiped his kiss off of her cheek. "Ry I'm busy," Sharpay told her brother who sit across the table from her and Gabriella. "I need help with this class Shar," Ryan told his sister lying to spend more time with her. "Well ask when we get home, I'm busy," Sharpay told him as he starred at Gabriella and back at his sister. "Ry later," Sharpay said as he opened his mouth to speak. Sharpay starred back towards Gabriella and smiled then looked into the English book in front of the girl. Ryan watched his sister's every move. He gentle gliding hands that lead Gabriella in the right direction and the special look she gave the girl. "Well maybe I should go," Ryan told his sister as he gave her a small hug and patted Gabriella on the head. "Don't," she said grabbing his hand and forcing it away. Sharpe giggled at the girl's action as Ryan left to find Troy.

During the free period Troy sat on the bleaches drawing up basketball plans. His dad was in his offices talking to Ms. Drubs about moving the theater performance to the next day but Troy knew the lady wasn't going to let that happen. Ryan walked into the gym and carried himself to the bleachers and sat next to Troy. "So Troy I really think you should spend more time with my sister than basketball," Ryan told the boy with a pain in his throat. He didn't want to say those words but he felt that Sharpe was getting a little too close with Gabriella. "Nah me and Sharpe need our space at times you know," Troy told the boy as he placed his book on his lap. "You know Ryan since Sharpe is with Gabriella so much maybe we could hang you know, I mean yeah basketball is my life but we could hang right," Troy asked waiting for the boy to answer. Ryan grabbed Troy's book from his lap and hit him upside the head with it, "did you not just hear what I said?". Troy rubbed his head and laughed at Chad tossed the ball to Troy who caught it before it hit Ryan. "Dude air ball," Ryan said grabbing the ball from Troy and tossing it to Chad. "You should try out man," Chad said shooting the ball into the hoop and walking over to his friends. "What do you say man, tryouts before the main game tonight," Chad told Ryan as he sipped his water. "Nah I don't do basketball," Ryan told him leaning back on the bench as Mr. Bolton trailed from his office. :Troy why aren't you on the court, get on it," his father said as Chad began to laugh. "You too Dan forth," Mr. Bolton shouted starring at a skinny Ryan on the bleachers. "You want to try out twinkle toes," the coach asked with a smirk on his face. "Dad you don't have to be rude to my friends," Troy shouted from the front court.

Mr. Bolton just laughed at his son and handed Ryan a sign-up sheet. "Show me what you got at two," he said before walking onto the court. He clapped his hands together, "guys huddle up". Ryan starred at the list and starred at the times basketball would take place and sat it down. "Yeah well class is in ten so I should go," Ryan said waking towards the gym's double doors. Zeke walked into the gym late from his last class. Mr. Bolton handed him a list of shots he would have to try before free period was over. Ryan walked to his locker and grabbed his books for the next class and headed back to the library. He wanted to see what Sharpe was up to. When he arrived Taylor joined the girls sometime when he was in the gym. He walked over towards their table and seen them all laughing. Kelsi bought books to the table and began to point things out to the girls. Ryan stepped over to the table and fixed his hat as Sharpay looked up at him. "Ryan, what is it now?" she asked pulling her eyes away from Kelsi's book. "I just wanted to see what you girls were doing with you time, and beside Troy and them are practicing ball and well we usually hung out during free period," Ryan told his sister as she felt a little guilty. She knew it was his first day back but to her it felt as if he never left. "Sit here Ryan," Gabriella told the boy pulling a chair between herself and Sharpay. Sharpay forced herself past Ryan and let him sit in her seat so she could still be next to Gabriella. Gabriella took a deep breath and rolled her eyes as Kelsi flipped through the pages in her book. "Look at this one," Kelsi said showing the girls a picture of a guy's diseased penis. "Gross," all the girls said then laughing and pointing at the odd shape of it. Ryan starred at Sharpay as she giggled. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she laughed. Gabriella lifted her hands up to the book and wrote something next to the picture.

Ryan leaned over Sharpay and smelt the sweet sent of strawberries on her hair. She starred at the words on the page. Ryan shook his head and wrinkled his nose, "you girls are immature". The bell rung as the girls stood and Ryan followed. The next few classes were going to be a breeze for all of them. At the end of the day Gabriella met Sharpay at her locker. "Ok so I'll meet you at you scholastic thing after the drama play, you coming right?" Sharpay asked Gabriella with a pouty face. "I said I would and besides, I guess I don't have anything else better to do," Gabriella said as Sharpay frowned. She didn't know how much her carefree words hurt Sharpay but she decided to let it go. Sharpay hugged Gabriella and kissed her cheek, "see you in a while babe," Sharpay said as Gabriella stood still in the spot the girl left her. Gabriella placed her hand on her cheek and rubbed it as hard as she could until it turned red. Taylor walked up to Gabriella and grabbed her arm. "Wow is that girl weird or what," Taylor asked watching Sharpay walk out of sight. "Um yeah," Gabriella said following the direction Sharpay left in. Taylor followed until she reached the scholastic room and parted ways with her friend.

Sharpay shook her jitters out through her fingers and read her script at a fast paced. She dressed herself in her costume and walked backstage to wear the rest of the cast was. For the first time Ryan was in the audience sitting next to Gabriella and the other East High class members. Sharpay waited for her cue and stepped out onto the stage saying her lines as best as she could. She knew she was great and no one was going to take that from her. She found herself starring at Gabriella most of the time in between her lines and Ms. Darbus thought it was a great dramatic performance. Gabriella sat with her head on Ryan's chest falling to sleep. She loved the play but she didn't get much sleep last night so her eyes were drifting close anyway. Most of the students left during the middle of the production due to the basketball game that began at four. Ryan smiled as he watched his sister dance and twirl in the lime light. Her skin was so silky and smooth. Her eyes were bright as stars and they sparkled too. Gabriella heard a small cough in the audience and saw Troy in the doorway in the back of the auditorium. She stood up and walked up to Troy. "Isn't the game starting," Gabriella asked as Troy shook his head. He starred towards the stage smiling. "A certain blonde is catching your eye?" Gabriella asked with content in her voice. "Yeah," he answered as he starred back into the hall way before he looked onto the stage. "Give this to Sharpay for me," Troy said gently pressing his lips on Gabriella's and pulling away. "Tell her I hope she can make it to the game, oh and Ryan too," Troy said before he walked away. Gabriella's blushed at Troy's soft kiss and made her way back to her seat. When the play was over Sharpay headed backstage and Ryan was waiting for her to come out.

"I'll be back," Gabriella said walking behind the curtain and knocking on Sharpay's door. Sharpay opened it as she was wiping her make-up from her face. "Troy came to see you before the game," Gabriella said jealously as Sharpay sat in her director's chair. "Well I didn't see him," Sharpay said applying her lip gloss on her newly dried lips. "What's the point in that?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay turned towards her. "In what,?" Sharpay asked curiously. "The lip gloss thing," she said pointing to the lip gloss. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and stood up placing her hand in a rack of clothes and pulling out a bag. She opened it revealing her clothes and she reached behind her so she could unsnap her back strap. "Um well I need to get ready for the decathlon," Gabriella said walking towards the door. "I'll be there," Sharpay said with a chipper sound in her voice. "Oh Troy said give you this," Gabriella said walking towards Sharpay and leaning into her. Sharpay studied the girl's face and smiled when she puckered her lips. Gabriella leaned in to kiss Sharpay and she met the girl's lips. When Gabriella pulled away she quickly walked towards the door leaving Sharpay standing in the room clueless. Gabriella wiped that irritating lip gloss off her lips and found Taylor.

Chad dribbled the ball down the court until one teammate from North High slapped the ball from his hand. A foul was called and Chad had to take two free throws. "You can do it man," Troy yelled towards his friend as they took a line up. Chad lined up his feet with the pavement and gripped the ball in his hand. He studied the rim and shot the ball and the first one missed. Boo's were heard from the crowd as Chad took his second shot. He dunked the ball into the hoop and the game began again. Troy snatched the ball from the leader of North High's basketball team and the coach tried to call foul but it was in the rules so it was good. Zeke caught the ball that Troy tossed to him and he shot a three into the hoop. Ryan was in the crowd now cheering his friend's on. Troy found himself getting distracted he wanted to know where Sharpay and Gabriella was.

Gabriella stood next to Taylor with a marker in her hand. The first bell was about to ring for them to begin their first equation. Gabriella looked around for Sharpay and was a little relieved the girl wasn't there. When the bell rung Gabriella began to write the answer as fast as she could. Sharpay walked into the room and spotted Mrs.Montez in the front row cheering her daughter on. "Hey Mrs. Montez," Sharpay waved sitting next to Gabriella's mother. "Hi sweetie, great show tonight," she told the girl as Gabriella pressed the buzzer button and waited for her to be told she was correct. She was of course and that was one point of East High. Sharpay waved at Gabriella as the girl took her seat. Taylor stepped up to the board and erased it. Before the next bell rung she wrote the equation down and waited for the bell. When the bell rung she began but was slower than North High's finest. The opposite team had a boy with steady fast hands which made North High reach one point. Sharpay was bored watching the students walk up to the board and writing boring equations down so she glanced at Gabriella. The brunette was twisting her hair between her fingers as the game went on. Sharpay smiled at her memory of Gabriella's soft lips on hers. Sharpay texted Troy and thanked him for the kiss as she smiled at Gabriella. The score was seven to seven and Gabriella and North High's finest was the last up. When the bell began Gabriella couldn't remember the equation and the boy next to her hands were flying at a fast pace. Gabriella starred into the audience and at her mother's concerned eyes. "Come on Gabi," her team said in a low tone as Gabriella glanced over at the boy next to her. He was halfway done with the equation when Gabriella noticed the equation he wrote was wrong. She remembered and wrote it down and simplified it. The boy next to her rung his bell and she did the same she starred at Sharpay and bit her bottom lip. "The winner is….East High," the man said as Gabriella screamed and jumped up and down. "Ahh," Sharpay said as she gripped Gabriella in a tight embrace.

The girls parted ways and headed to the gym. The basketball game was over and Troy and his team won. "Woah wildcat," Gabriella said starring at Ryan's spiky hair. "Yeah don't ask," he said laughing and rubbing his head. Sharpay hugged Troy as he leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. "No Troy down boy," Sharpay said hugging him and letting go. "We all need to celebrate," she said as everyone cheered. "Guys, I will get some stuff from my place and meet with everyone back at Troy's" Sharpay said as everyone agreed. Gabriella followed the blonde outside of the school and into her car. Ryan starred at Sharpay and wondered what was up between the two. Maybe it was nothing but he needed to find out. "Troy I need something from my house maybe you should come with me," Ryan asked as Troy handed Chad his house keys. "Set everything up man, we're parting until midnight," Troy said following Ryan out the school.

Sharpay made her way into her parking lot and up into her room. She grabbed a small key from behind her bed and showed Gabriella her closet full of things her parents never let her keep in the house. They carried everything to the car and locked the trunk. "Oh I need to change this shirt," Sharpay said as she told Gabriella to wait in the car. Gabriella didn't feel like it so she trailed back into the house and waited for Sharpay. "Ah.." Gabriella heard Sharpay scream and rushed up the steps to the girl's room. Gabriella began to giggle as she starred at Sharpay standing next to her bed with her shirt halfway over her head. Gabriella pulled it back down and began to giggle again. "Oh that's funny," Sharpay said smiling at Gabriella who nodded.

Sharpay pushed Gabriella onto her bed and kissed her lips. Gabriella was frozen stiff as the girl made her way to her belly button. Sharpay kissed the small indent in Gabriella's stomach and glided her hands up to the girl's arms. Gabriella laid wide eyed on the bed waiting to know if she should take part in what is happening or be disgusted by the entire thing. Sharpay placed her hands on Gabriella's frail breast and squeezed them. Gabriella breathed deeply at Sharpay's gentle touch. Sharpay slowly lifted Gabriella's shirt up and traced her fingers up towards the girl's bra. "Ummm Sharpay," Gabriella said as Sharpay placed a finger under Gabriella's bra. "Sharpay," Gabriella whispered softly as the blonde looked up into the girl's eyes. Gabriella looked even stiffer than she did before as Sharpay sat up and removed her hand from the girl's shirt. Sharpay turned around and saw Ryan standing in her doorway and she almost fell off her bed when she saw him. "Am I interrupting anything?" Ryan asked looking at his sister's brown piercing eyes. Gabriella sat up and fixed her shirt and watched as the two spoke. "Ryan what do you care get out," Sharpay demanded as Ryan walked deeper into the room. "Make me," he said as Sharpay stood up and placed her hands on his body pushing him back. "GET OUT," she screamed as small foot steps made their way up the stairs. "Yo man what's up," Troy said glancing into the room. Sharpay let her brother go as her heart speed up. "T--Tro—y what are you doing here," Sharpay asked nervously as Gabriella stood up from the bed. "I was just hanging out with Ryan, what's up," he asked again as Ryan looked at his sister. "Tell him," he said as Sharpay looked at a frightened Gabriella.

"I uh," Sharpay began as Ryan told the truth. "Sharpay was all over Gabriella and she just likes to use people and tear them apart," Ryan spoke as Gabriella came to her own defense. "That's not True Ryan, What the hell do you know anyway," Gabriella asked as Troy looked on in confusion. "Sharpay has always loved Gabriella, you were nothing but a toy to her Troy," Ryan said as Troy looked at Sharpay. "We'll Ryan you love Troy and you always have so what the hell do you have to say about that," Sharpay shot at her brother. "I don't love him I love you," Ryan let out as Gabriella and Sharpay's eyes opened wide. Troy starred at the boy as Gabriella walked over to Troy. "Maybe we should go Troy," Gabriella said as Troy pulled away from her. "Well Sharpay I never loved you either," Troy said as Sharpay starred at him. "I never said I didn't love you," Sharpay said as Troy cut her off. "Well I don't love you Sharpay," Troy said in a stern voice. "I love Ryan," Troy said as Gabriella stepped back away from him. "What," Gabriella asked heart broken. "WHAT," Sharpay repeated the girl as she starred at Ryan who's eyes was even wider. "I don't love you," Ryan told the boy as Troy looked at Sharpay. "Great well I should leave," Gabriella said as Sharpay held her hand. "No, Gabriella I do love you but I never said I didn't love you Troy, I love you yeah but as a brother," Sharpay said as Gabriella pulled away. "Sharpay I don't love you" Gabriella said as the blonde looked on in shock. "I used to love Troy but that was before I knew he was into…into Ryan," Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes. "Then what were we doing a few minutes ago," Sharpay asked the girl. "I don't know" Gabriella said rubbing her head, "I just don't know".

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm again when she tried to walk away. "You are going to tell me why you lead me on," Sharpay demanded as Gabriella tugged to be left free. Sharpay just gripped the girl's other arm in her hand and pinned her to the wall. "Tell me why you are doing this to me," Sharpay demanded as Ryan grabbed his sister. "Stop you fucking disgusting bastard," Sharpay screamed as she freed Gabriella. Troy tried to help Gabriella but she swatted his hand away. "Ryan we're brother and sister, you're a fucking joke," Sharpay screamed as she stormed out of the room. Gabriella followed Sharpay and Ryan and Troy followed. "This shit is just sick," Sharpay screamed as she walked down the stairs. "Everyone out," Sharpay said calmly as Gabriella walked freely from the house. Troy began to talk to Ryan but the boy just curled up his nose and ignored the brunette boy. "Fuck you Gabriella," Sharpay screamed starring at the girl leave. Gabriella blew a kiss at the girl and left her eye sight. Troy was pushed out by Ryan and Sharpay made her way into her room. "Ryan you need to go back with dad, its over here for you," Sharpay told her brother as he walked over to her. "Not yet," he said walking into her room. "Get out," she said with tears falling down her eyes. "She's not into me, how could I be so stupid," Sharpay said as Ryan reached her bed. "I'm getting what I came here for and then I'll leave," Ryan said hovering over Sharpay. "GET OUT," she screamed as Ryan grabbed her arms. She struggled under him trying to break free but he straddled her under him. "GET OFF," she screamed as he kissed her hard on the lips. He kissed her over and over forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tongue and he slapped her hard leaving a red mark on her face.

Sharpay screamed in fear as Ryan placed his hand on her buttoned shirt and pulled on it hard enough to make the buttons pop out of place. "RYAN STOP," Sharpay screamed as a small figure reached the doorway and tossed a small candle towards Ryan's head. The figure ran and plunged on top of Ryan and forced him off of Sharpay and down onto the floor. Sharpay jumped from her bed and punched Ryan in his head as he laid onto the floor grabbing his head. Sharpay reached for the small figure's hand and helped her up. Gabriella was standing over Ryan with tears falling from her eyes. Sharpay reached for Gabriella and hugged her tight. Both girls cried hard into each others shoulders until Ryan tried standing up. Gabriella hit him again as Sharpay watched him until their mother came home. "I really do love you Sharpay but…not like that," Gabriella said smiling at the girl. "I don't care you came back for me," Sharpay said letting tears fall onto her cheeks. "It's a little weird what we were doing today but I would never let anyone hurt you, not even your brother," Gabriella told the girl as she kissed her on the lips softly. "What's that for," Sharpay asked as Gabriella smiled. "Our last kiss," she said as Mrs. Evans entered the doorway.

Ok guys a weird thing about this story is that it started as a Rypay and ended up as a everything paring. So Sharpay likes Gabriella, and Gabriella likes Troy, and Troy likes Ryan and Ryan likes Sharpay. It's a love Square and man I was not shooting for this. One day I'll create a Rypay if my love of Gabpay never pulls me away from the story again. So many ideas and so little free time, enjoy and please Comment. VanessaBabyS over and out, peace! I tried to keep you guys in the dark about the entire story until you read it. I didn't mean to make Troy gay but I didn't want Ryan to like Gabriella and Troy to like Sharpay because I hate Troypay's but this seem to be a little bit of a Troypay since their dating in this. But I love Gabpay so I just got over the surface stuff and dealt with their true feelings.


End file.
